


home is wherever i'm with you

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Blind Ignis Scientia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, EVERYBODY IS ALIVE I MEAN EVERYONE, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Proposals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gentle gladnoct mention again, lots of cuddling...lots of cuddles and kisses...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Well, love, shall I carry you over the threshold?” Ignis teases, placing a kiss against Prompto’s temple.Prompto laughs. “I thought that was only for married people?”Ignis makes a thoughtful noise. “Regardless…”Prompto can’t argue further than that, as Ignis’s arms slide further down and knock Prompto’s legs out from underneath him.[Promnis Week Day 5: Living Together/Domestic]





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just all fluff. it's all fluff man. everyone's alive and no one is sad AND NO ONE IS DEAD

Prompto will never forget when the dawn came, and his best friend restored light to the world. Prompto had never been more proud of Noct, finally assuming his role as the rightful King of Lucis after ten long years of being without him.

Everything seemed to get better after Noct returned.

Despite the darkness and despair Noct’s temporary absence during that ten-year-long period brought, it also brought him what he cherishes most in the world.

It brought him Ignis.

They were close before that, of course, being half of Noct’s entourage, but with the darkness also came feelings that Prompto has no idea if he’d have the courage to admit otherwise.

They’d been together five years now, officially.

Ignis likes to count the very moment Prompto started to stay with him in Lestallum, a year after the darkness settled in over Eos.

Prompto insists that it doesn’t count until they confessed their feelings for each other.

“Yes, darling, but we had established that we’d felt that way for quite some time,” Ignis always reminds him in that gentle tone that Prompto only hears directed towards him.

Prompto always laughs. “It doesn’t count until I stopped being a weenie and did something about it. Which I did… eventually.”

Ignis chuckles. “That you did. I still maintain that five years is simply not enough to convey how long I’ve loved you.”

That always earns Ignis a kiss, which he happily receives. Always.

Somehow, once the dawn returned, Prompto finds himself nervous all over again at the thought of living with Ignis, despite having lived together for the majority of the darkness, during the world of ruin. Prompto guesses it’s just because things will start to return to normal now; that life won’t just be surviving, but  _ living.  _

What if Prompto isn’t as appealing to Ignis now that Ignis has the  _ choice?  _

“Why don’t you guys just stay at the citadel forever?” Noct asks one night. “You’re both here anyway. No sense in moving if you don’t have to. You know there’s room.”

Ignis considers this over his can of Ebony. “That’s certainly an option. Prompto?”

Prompto’s lost in thought; the fact that Ignis doesn’t even hesitate, doesn’t even think twice about them living together even though things are  _ different  _ makes Prompto feel a little guilty for having those anxious thoughts about it in the first place.

“That could work. But don’t you wanna live outside the citadel with Gladio anyway, Noct?” Prompto points out. “Thought you didn’t wanna live in the big fancy palace.”

Noct snorts. “I don’t wanna live here. But you’re both always welcome here. You’re family, ya know.”

Prompto can’t help but lean in and give Noct a hug. After Noct came back, it felt like all he did was hug Noct for at least three days straight, but whenever Noct says something like that, Prompto can’t help but hold his friend.

Prompto looks to Ignis, and after all these years, he’s still knocked breathless by the fond smile on Ignis’s lips. All he can do is stare at it in awe.

“Perhaps the solution is to live nearby always,” Ignis suggests. “Just not here?”

“True. Apartment away from the citadel, just like old times?” Noct asks. “We could be next door neighbors, eh, Prom?”

Prompto grins. “That sounds awesome.”

Ignis feels for Prompto’s hand -- he’s so used to the gesture that Prompto instinctively reaches out to join their hands together, feeling the warmth of Ignis’s skin through the glove.

“It’s settled, then,” Ignis decides.

 

So it is.

The place is huge even from the outside; it’s an apartment that Prompto knows he’d never be able to afford on his own, but it’s easy with Ignis’s salary on top of it. It’s also nice to know that Noct is so close by. If Prompto’s honest, he doubts they’ll spend much time separated, but he knows Noct wanted to give Prompto and Ignis privacy.

Prompto wouldn’t even be surprised if they all ended up sleeping over. Gladio’s already made a permanent home at Noct’s apartment, and Prompto doesn’t even know if they ever really discussed it thoroughly. It makes Prompto smile to know how close they all are.

Prompto feels Ignis’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, his warm breath against Prompto’s ear, and he sighs dreamily, leaning back into Ignis’s touch as Prompto unlocks the door for them both and opens it.

“Well, love, shall I carry you over the threshold?” Ignis teases, placing a kiss against Prompto’s temple.

Prompto laughs. “I thought that was only for married people?”

Ignis makes a thoughtful noise. “Regardless…”

Prompto can’t argue further than that, as Ignis’s arms slide further down and knock Prompto’s legs out from underneath him. Prompto’s all giggles as he wraps an arm around Ignis’s shoulders to steady himself as Ignis steps into their apartment.

They don’t get much further than a few steps, as Prompto turns in Ignis’s arms and begins to attack his lips with kisses as he slides down his boyfriend’s body to touch the floor.

“Prompto, I do believe you’ve ruined my grand romantic gesture,” Ignis teases, pressing another kiss to Prompto’s lips.

“Sorry, babe. You can only be so charming before I can’t resist,” Prompto teases. “Besides, I didn’t  _ ruin  _ it, I just added to the fun.”

Ignis chuckles, reaching up to cradle Prompto’s face. “My mistake. Forgive me?”

Prompto kisses Ignis one more time. “Forgiven, babe.” He grins. “Okay, wanna get a layout reminder of this place so you’re not completely lost?”

“That would be grand,” Ignis says, linking their arms together.

It’d been a while since they had been in a new place to live. Prompto remembers to count the steps it takes to the kitchen, to the bedroom, to the bathroom; he reminds Ignis of any furniture in the way, and the door to the balcony as well.

Prompto’s always so impressed how quickly Ignis learns these things, even without Prompto’s help, but Prompto always wants to do whatever he possibly can to make things easier for his boyfriend, now that he can’t see. He knows it will take a bit for Ignis to get it completely memorized, and he’s honored Ignis trusts him enough to push his independence aside for Prompto’s help now and then.

It’s actually Prompto that ends up getting so distracted by the soft smile on Ignis’s face when Prompto counts the steps to the bedroom that he runs into the door.

Ignis stops. “Are you alright, Prompto?”

Prompto tries not to give away his flush. “Yep. ‘Lil distracted moment there. No biggie.”

Ignis chuckles, and pulls Prompto into his arms. “Do be careful. You’re the only set of eyes we have,” he teases, kissing Prompto’s cheek.

“Doin’ my best,” Prompto breathes, then closes his eyes. “You should try not being so distracting, Iggy.”

“Oh, am I distracting you?” Ignis purrs. “Perhaps we should try out our new bedroom, hmm?”

“Okay, yeah, that definitely needs to happen, like, now.”

They end up not leaving the bedroom all evening, except when Ignis insists upon making them both dinner, blaming it on the need to familiarize himself with the new kitchen. Prompto helps Ignis with dinner, a regular routine for the both of them after living together for so long. 

Gladio and Noct make their way into the apartment too, after Gladio swears he can smell Ignis’s cooking all the way from Noct’s place.

They eat together, playing cards -- nowadays, the four of them play card games with teams, so Prompto can lean in and whisper Ignis’s hand of cards in his ear, perched on his lap the whole time. Prompto loves any excuse to be close to Ignis, he doesn’t even care if they win or lose.

It almost feels like nothing has changed between the four of them when it’s like this; they’re still just kids on a road trip, in way over their heads.

Noct and Gladio head home after they help clean up -- Gladio and Prompto dry dishes while Ignis and Noct wash them -- and Prompto doesn’t realize how late it’s gotten until he’s starting to doze against Ignis’s shoulder.

Prompto feels Ignis’s fingers brush along his cheek.

“Come, darling,” Ignis urges. “We should get some rest, it’s been a rather long day.”

Prompto sighs. “Yeah. It was nice, though.”

“It was.”

Prompto takes Ignis’s hand and leads them to the bedroom. Prompto has no idea if Ignis needs guiding to the bedroom by now or not, but Prompto would rather be safe than sorry. If Ignis doesn’t like it, he doesn’t mention it, bless his heart.

Prompto doesn’t think he’d ever be able to sleep next to Ignis without his arms wrapped around him. It’s always so amusing to Ignis that Prompto wakes up somehow more entangled with him than when he went to bed.

“Quite comfortable?” Ignis asks amusedly once Prompto has fully clung to Ignis in bed like an octopus.

“Yep,” Prompto says with a smile, leaning up to kiss Ignis goodnight. “It was nice being with Noct and Gladio tonight.”

“Indeed. I’m rather glad they’ve found their way to each other,” Ignis murmurs.

“Yeah. Poor Gladio. I don’t think I could be away from you for ten years,” Prompto admits.

Ignis holds him tighter. “I couldn’t, either, my love.” He sighs. “They’re together now. With the dawn, everything will start to recover.”

“Yeah.” Prompto burrows himself further into Ignis’s arms, if possible. “I love you, baby.”

Prompto feels Ignis’s lips in his hair. “I love you. Sleep well, darling.”

He smiles. “You too, Iggy.”

Prompto falls asleep so easily in Ignis’s arms. He knows if Ignis ever had to be away, Prompto would probably never get any sleep.

Prompto awakens to Ignis stirring gently in his arms. The room is still dark alerting Prompto that it isn’t time to wake up yet. He runs his hand up Ignis’s chest, feeling for him in the dark, and feels that his heartbeat is nowhere near at rest.

It isn’t too often anymore that Ignis has nightmares. Prompto has a fair share of his own from time to time, what with the trauma they’ve endured, and Prompto getting captured by Ardyn in Niflheim. 

Prompto would much rather suffer his own nightmares than watch Ignis have one. 

Ignis lets out a soft noise, almost like a whimper in his sleep, and Prompto reaches up to run a hand through Ignis’s hair, sitting up slightly.

“Iggy?” Prompto whispers. “Babe, are you okay?”

Ignis stirs far too quickly, a sharp intake of breath bringing him back to consciousness. Ignis slides his hand down Prompto’s spine, holding him close.

“Did I wake you, Prompto?” Ignis asks tiredly. “I apologize, love.”

“No way, shh,” Prompto soothes, leaning up to kiss Ignis’s cheek. “Bad dream?”

Ignis pulls Prompto on top of him, and Prompto couldn’t be happier to be even closer to his boyfriend. He nuzzles his nose into Ignis’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

“I’m afraid so,” Ignis says after a moment.

Prompto almost falls back asleep once Ignis’s hand finds Prompto’s hair and he starts stroking. It always relaxes Prompto so much.

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Prompto murmurs to the darkness. “I’m here.”

“Mmm,” Ignis hums, kissing Prompto’s hair. “I’m quite alright now. I dreamt you were back in Niflheim.”

“Huh?” Prompto asks. “Like, after Ardyn pushed me off the train?”

Prompto refuses to blame Noct for that.

“Yes,” Ignis sighs. “Only this time, I wasn’t so lucky to find you.”

Prompto’s heart breaks. The time he was locked up in Zegnautus Keep wasn’t an easy one, especially when he first thought Noct had pushed him off that train. Of course, once Ardyn started wearing his friend’s faces, he knew what had really happened - that Ardyn had tricked Noct just the same. Ignis had just as hard of a time dealing with the fact that Prompto had been taken, despite having to press on to keep Noct’s head in the game.

Apparently, it was so rough for Ignis that he was still having nightmares about it ten years later, albeit not as often.

“Iggy,” Prompto murmurs, “I’m okay. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Prompto proceeds to lean up and press kisses along Ignis’s cheek, his noise, his forehead. He even presses two kisses to Ignis’s eyelids, before kissing his lips at least five times. 

Prompto feels Ignis visibly relax. “You mean everything to me, Prompto.”

Prompto feels his eyes start to water. “You mean everything to me too, Iggy. I’m sorry you had a crappy dream, babe.”

“You’ve made it all better,” Ignis promises, twirling Prompto’s hair in his fingers.

Prompto smiles. “Good. Hold me a little longer?”

“You needn’t ever ask for that.”

Ignis’s arms stay wrapped tightly around Prompto the rest of the night. Prompto falls asleep with his head against Ignis’s chest, comforted by the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend.

 

Prompto doesn’t even mind being tired when he wakes up to Ignis’s fingers gently brushing through his bedhead. Prompto groans tiredly, burying his face in Ignis’s chest.

“Five more minutes, Iggy,” Prompto whines.

“Ah, but then we won’t be able to shower together,” Ignis teases, kissing Prompto’s forehead.

That definitely gets Prompto up and out of bed.

It’s nice being able to work in the same place, both of them working in the Citadel until Prompto’s photography business picks up. What with all the recovery and relief efforts after the daemons wreaked havoc on the world, Prompto doubts anyone is in dire need of a photographer anytime soon.

So, Prompto continues to work with Noct, who insists that Prompto be present at meetings to discuss more relief efforts for not just Insomnia, but all of Eos. Noct follows through on his efforts to break down borders and help achieve peace.

Prompto’s so proud of his best friend, and even more honored that Noct wants him there for it as well.

Of course, with all the new policies and programs going into effect, Ignis’s workload increases quite a bit.

It leads to  _ a lot _ of stress baking. (Prompto definitely doesn’t mind.)

Prompto looks up from his laptop in the middle of making his photography website, smelling hints of vanilla and fruit. He hops up off the couch, heading into the kitchen, and sees several mixing bowls, baking sheets, and ingredients lying everywhere.

Prompto laughs, announcing himself in the kitchen. “Long day, babe?”

“I’m trying some new recipes,” Ignis says distractedly. “Here, try this for me, darling?”

Ignis holds out some sort of iced pastry as he mixes something else in a bowl with his other hand. Prompto raises an eyebrow and takes the pastry, biting into it.

Prompto doesn’t even try to hold back a moan. It’s filled with strawberries, topped with the lightest vanilla glaze. He eats the whole thing way quicker than he’d like to admit.

“Holy shit, babe,” Prompto groans, mouth full. “That was incredible.”

“It’s not too sweet?” Ignis asks warily. “It tastes far too sweet to me.”

“It’s perfect,” Prompto insists. He leans his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “Need some help?”

“Will you put these in the oven, and set the timer for ten minutes, please?” Ignis asks, gesturing to another baking sheet.

“I dunno how you keep track of all these,” Prompto laughs. “Sure, Igster.”

Prompto goes to put the pastries in the oven, and snorts when there’s already a baking sheet in the oven.

“Babe? There’s already some in here,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Ignis says as Prompto hears the crack of an egg breaking. “Oh, right. Take those out for me, won’t you, my love?”

Prompto grins and sets them on top of the oven as he sets the new pastries in the oven. After setting the timer, he looks at how perfect the pastries look and gasps.

“Iggy, can I take photos of these?” Prompto wonders. “They’re perfect.”

Prompto feels Ignis’s arms slide around his waist from behind. “Allow me to ice them, first? They aren’t quite ready yet.”

Prompto grins, leaning his head back to peck Ignis’s cheek. “Okay.”

Prompto ends up with around a dozen perfect photographs of Ignis’s stress-baking results. Ignis even helped Prompto garnish them with a strawberry so Prompto’s photos would turn out even better.

“You’re a dream, Iggy. These are gonna look great on my website,” Prompto sighs, turning to face Ignis.

Ignis slides his hand up Prompto’s chest, finding his face so Ignis can gently cradle it. He leans in, pressing the softest of kisses against Prompto’s lips that somehow never fails to leave Prompto breathless.

“I’m happy to be of help, darling,” Ignis says after he pulls away.

“You okay? Not that I mind having the most delicious desserts in the world, but… I can help with your workload, and we can talk to Noct about--”

“Now, now,” Ignis hushes him, kissing his forehead. “Noct has made certain my workload is fair. It’s merely an adjustment, after…”

“Not working for ten years?” Prompto laughs. “I feel ya. But still, you just gotta say the word.”

“I’m perfectly fine, but that means the world to me,” Ignis promises. “Shall we head to bed?”

“Just a sec. I’m gonna upload these to my website  _ real  _ quick, mmkay?” Prompto says, giving Ignis another kiss. “Want me to walk you to the bedroom?”

“I’ve got it, love,” Ignis insists. “Don’t be too long. We’ve an early morning tomorrow.”

“Ten minutes, tops.” Prompto grins. “Be there in a sec.”

 

It ends up  _ maybe  _ being a little longer than ten minutes. Prompto gets carried away on his laptop, editing his website to perfection after uploading his photos. He figured he might as well start editing more, and next thing he knows, it’s been a few  _ hours.  _

“Prompto?” Ignis whispers from behind the couch. “Are you still out here?”

Prompto jumps. He really needs to get Ignis a bell. “Um, yeah, sorry, I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t wanna bother you with my laptop.”

“I certainly needn’t remind you that I cannot see it?” Ignis teases. Prompto feels the gentle pressure of Ignis sitting on the couch next to him. “Is something troubling you, love? It’s nearly two in the morning.”

Prompto almost forgets to respond as Ignis’s fingers find their way to Prompto’s hair, and the gentle touch distracts him from anything else in that moment.

“I know, but the sound of me typing might bother you,” Prompto says, and then lets out a groan. “Gods, that feels good.”

“Come here?”

Prompto doesn’t even hesitate to shut his laptop so he can turn to Ignis fully, crawling onto his lap and pressing a kiss to his lips. Ignis’s arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asks again.

“No, I just got distracted with my website, and I turn into a goblin when I can’t sleep, you know that, Iggy,” Prompto laughs. “Did I wake you up or something?”

“Is that so?” Ignis laughs. “No, I’m afraid I woke myself up. I’m far too accustomed to having you in my arms.”

“Aw, babe,” Prompto murmurs. This earns Ignis at least three more kisses. “I’ll come to bed. We can cuddle.”

“I can keep you company out here, if you cannot sleep,” Ignis suggests. “Unless you’d rather be alone?”

“Gods, no, we have to wake up in a few hours,” Prompto insists. “I wanna come to bed with you. Sorry I got distracted.”

“Shh, you needn’t apologize,” Ignis murmurs. He lets his lips ghost along Prompto’s jawline until they find his neck, and Ignis starts nibbling and kissing the flesh there. “Perhaps I can help you relax?”

Prompto lets out a soft moan when he feels Ignis marking a love bite on his neck, crotch stirring to life. It’s going to be worth the collar he’s going to have to wear tomorrow to feel this.

“Iggy, you’re t-tired--  _ oh-- _ ” Prompto whimpers as he feels Ignis’s tongue on his neck.

“That’s it, love,” Ignis purrs. “Let me take care of you.”

They don’t even make it to the bedroom. Prompto guesses the couch is something they have to break in too, after all.

Prompto ends up having to borrow one of Ignis’s shirts to hide all the bruises on Prompto’s neck and collarbone; all of Prompto’s collared shirts are dirty. It’s even better that way, if Prompto is honest with himself. He gets to work all day smelling like  _ Ignis.  _

  
  
  


It’s pretty much bliss living with Ignis from there on out, until Ignis gets into the car with Prompto and starts to sneeze. As adorable as Ignis’s sneezes are, Ignis never sneezes  _ that  _ much unless if something is wrong.

“Oh Gods,” Prompto murmurs. “Are you sick?”

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis insists. “Allergies, is all.”

“Fine, but if you have a fever tomorrow, we’re takin’ off work,” Prompto insists as he drives them home. Prompto knows Ignis works long hours but he looks way more tired than normal.

By the time Ignis’s alarm woke Prompto up in the morning, Ignis was up coughing and running through half a box of tissues for the past hour.

Prompto rubs his eyes, wondering why he’s not in his boyfriend’s arms when he sees Ignis blowing his nose into another tissue.

“Aw, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs, running a hand through Ignis’s hair. “You’re sick. I knew it.”

“It would appear so,” Ignis says. His nose is so clogged up, it makes his accent sound even more adorable; he sounds absolutely pitiful. “I should be fine after a shower.”

“You’re not seriously going to work, are you?” Prompto nearly gasps. 

“Yes.”

“Ha. I don’t think so,” Prompto insists. He brushes his hand along Ignis’s forehead. “Your temp’s a little high. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Prompto, I have work to do.” Ignis sighs right after he sneezes.

“Noct’s gonna take one look at you and send you home anyway,” Prompto points out. “C’mon. I’m gonna go out and get some cold meds, and you’re gonna hop in the shower in the meantime, okay? I’m gonna take care of you, babe.”

“That’s really not necessary,” he says in the tone of a man who knows his boyfriend is going to get his way regardless. “I can prepare myself some soup, that should suffice.”

“Don’t you dare, dude! I’ll make it, and you just chillax, okay?” Prompto insists. “Need help walking to the bathroom?”

Ignis sighs. “No, love. Thank you.”

Prompto leans in and kisses Ignis’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a sec, baby.”

Prompto ends up getting all different kinds of cold medicine, tea, gatorade, several cases of Ebony, ingredients for some soup, and some chocolates that he knows Ignis likes to indulge in while he’s at work.

As he gets back to the car, he sees a text message that Ignis must have used voice chat to send while he was in the store.

**Iggy (7:34AM):** _ Ebony, please? _

Prompto grins. It’s really no secret that Ignis uses Ebony as his life fuel, but he’s a little satisfied that he didn’t even think twice about picking some up. He doesn’t want to respond, knowing the text being read out loud to Ignis might wake him up if he fell back asleep, so he heads home instead of replying, Ebony in tow.

Prompto half-expected to find Ignis making food or working, and is thankful when he finds Ignis on the couch instead. He’s in his crownsguard t-shirt, hair wet and unstyled, looking generally miserable with a box of tissues on his lap as he listens to something on his phone.

“I didn’t get your text ‘til after I got in the car, but I got Ebony anyway, so…” Prompto laughs.

“You’re an angel sent from the Astrals themselves,” Ignis decides, voice even more stuffed up than before. “Thank you, darling.”

He sounds so miserable; Prompto practically drops the groceries so he can walk over and press a kiss to Iggy’s forehead.

“You sound terrible,” Prompto tells him. “I’m gonna give you some meds.”

“Careful, love, I don’t want you catching whatever dreadful ailment this is,” Ignis sighs. “That would be grand, if you don’t mind.”

Prompto pours two of the pills into his palm, along with some water and hands them to Ignis who swallows them gratefully with a gentle wince. 

‘I’m gonna get started on the soup, babe. Need anything?”

Prompto gets him a can of Ebony before the pout on Ignis’s lips can even form words.

Prompto works on the soup, and watches Ignis pull out his tablet. He knows he can’t really stop Ignis from working, but the fact that Ignis won’t even take a day for himself when he’s sick really amazes Prompto.

It doesn’t really surprise him, though. 

As the soup cooks on the stove, Prompto makes his way to the couch. He lifts Ignis’s legs sprawled across the couch so that he can crawl under them, and then props them back onto his lap when he sits.

“You should be napping,” Prompto scolds him.

“We’ve got a meeting tomorrow.” Ignis sniffles. “I have to prepare.”

“Preeeeetty sure it can wait, babe. Noct sent me a text asking how bad you looked on a scale from one to a drowned chocobo.”

“And what was your answer?”

“Hmm. Seven.”

“Betrayed by my own boyfriend,” Ignis laments.

Prompto laughs. “C’mon, don’t be like that. Noct said we weren’t allowed back to work until you get to at least a three.”

“He didn’t insist on a one?” Ignis asks, slightly amused.

“He knows that you won’t wait ‘til one, and three is a nice, even compromise,” Prompto giggles.

“He’s a smart man.” Ignis smiles.

“Yeah. Gladio wanted me to take a pic of you for proof,” he teases. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Ignis chuckles. “Gladio ought to know far better, seeing as he’s threatening the man in a relationship with a photographer.”

Prompto grins. “My pics are used for love, not war, babe.”

This earns a miserable-sounding laugh from Ignis as he reaches for another tissue. “I shall keep that in mind next time I wage war.”

“Seriously, you’re really not gonna stop working? You could use a break, Igster. I can be very persuasive.”

“Just how would you persuade me?” Ignis teases.

“My arms are open and ready for you,” Prompto teases.

“Well, well, I stand corrected,” Ignis murmurs, and sets his tablet on the coffee table so he can join Prompto on the opposite end of the couch.

Prompto pulls Ignis into his arms as soon as he’s near enough, the heat of Ignis’s skin practically burning a hole in Prompto’s shirt as he cradles his boyfriend.

“Ouch, baby,” Prompto says gently, “you’re burnin’ up.”

Prompto starts running his fingers through Ignis’s hair and smiles when Ignis closes his eyes in relaxation, head resting on Prompto’s chest.

“I feel dreadful,” Ignis admits.

“Meds will kick in soon. I’m sorry, Igs. Just relax a bit.”

“Mmm.”   
Prompto continues to run his fingers through Ignis’s hair, and it doesn’t take long for Ignis’s breathing to slow, falling asleep against Prompto’s chest. It’s such a sacred thing, Prompto doesn’t dare move.

Well, apart from taking a selfie of it, because  _ c’mon,  _ Prompto’s never boasted to be a strong man.

Prompto ends up sending it to Gladio and Noct, because holy shit, is it cute.

**Gladio (10:44 AM):** _ you know, Blondie, when I said a pic of Iggy looking miserable, I didn’t actually mean adorable. _

**Noct (10:47 AM):** _ wow. he’s still alive, right? _

Prompto grins.

After an hour, Prompto needs to stir the soup and give some to Ignis, so he gently presses kisses to Ignis’s forehead and cheeks to rouse him.

“Stop that, darling, I don’t want you getting ill,” Ignis mumbles into Prompto’s chest tiredly.

“Nah, ain’t gonna happen, Igs. I’m invincible!”

 

Prompto wakes up showing symptoms the next morning. He’s never felt more miserable in his life.

“I hate to say I told you so,” Ignis murmurs, only slightly less miserable-sounding than yesterday.

Prompto burrows himself into Ignis’s arms and simply groans.

“Don’t worry, darling, I informed Noct that you sound like the cutest drowned chocobo I’ve ever encountered,” Ignis teases. “Our meeting has been postponed.  _ Again. _ ”

Prompto groans again, blindly reaching for the tissues until Ignis realizes what he’s feeling for and presses one into his palm. “I guess I deserved that,” Prompto whines.

“Come, love. Let us run a bath,” Ignis says with a soft chuckle.

Well, it’s not as if Prompto can say no to that.

The bath helps, though he’s not so sure if it’s the bath or just being in Ignis’s arms, though the added warmth, steam, and bubbles are nice as well. Prompto rests his head on Ignis as Ignis plays with Prompto’s hair. They’re quiet like that, both of their throats hurting too much to talk much. 

“Your birthday is coming up rather quickly,” Ignis contemplates quietly into Prompto’s hair after a while. “Have you any thoughts as to what you’d like?”

“I’d like this cold to go away like, yesterday,” Prompto laughs. “And you. That’s about it. It’d be nice to spend it with everyone. Noct, Gladio, Luna, Cindy, Aranea… Hell, even Ravus can come. Fuck it.”

Ignis chuckles. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

  
  


Prompto hadn’t really thought it through when Ignis first asked Prompto what he wanted for his birthday. Now, though, Prompto can’t stop thinking about it when he sneaks out of the Citadel midday to head to the jewelry store.

He wants to marry Ignis.

If there’s any day that Prompto can be entirely selfish and work up the courage to propose to the greatest man in the world, it’s his birthday, and Prompto can feel the ring burning a hole into his pocket as soon as he puts it in there.

They’d discussed marriage, but it had been a while. They hadn’t discussed it since the light returned, and it was always a far-away promise. ‘ _ When the light returns, we can…’  _

Well, the light had returned, and been there for six months now. Prompto had spent years with Ignis, and when you love someone as much as Prompto loves Ignis, there’s really only one thing left to do. 

Noct took the day off for Prompto’s birthday, and insisted everyone else did as well, even though Prompto swore he didn’t mind working on his birthday.

Ignis makes several of Prompto’s favorite meals, with excuse of feeding everyone who planned to arrive. Prompto knows better; he knows Iggy just likes to spoil Prompto, and his birthday is just another excuse.

Everyone shows up --  _ including  _ Ravus, which amuses Prompto to no end. He looks a lot better, though, happier. It makes Prompto smile. His friendship with Noct seems to have blossomed since the light was restored.

Having everyone together again, knowing the world is slowly on its way to recovery, with Ignis’s hand in his, is all that matters. It’s the best birthday he ever could have asked for.

Prompto blows out the candles on his cake as everyone cheers, knowing that it’s now or never to talk to Ignis, to ask him the question he’s had on repeat in his head for years, really.

“Darling, may I have a word?” Ignis asks, as if reading his mind.

“Oh, yeah, what’s up, babe? I was just about to tell you somethin’,” Prompto laughs. 

He’s trying desperately to ignore the way his hands shake. Rationally, he knows he has no reason to be nervous, but he  _ is.  _ It probably doesn’t help that Ignis looks so damn good in his bowtie right now. 

“I’ll just be a moment,” Ignis says, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

Ignis turns Prompto’s chair to face Ignis, hand still firmly in Prompto’s grip, and Prompto watches in almost slow motion as Ignis gently slides to one knee. Prompto vaguely registers Luna’s gasp and Gladio’s whistle, but he doesn’t look in their direction.

Ignis pulls out a small ring box, propping it open to reveal a beautiful gold engagement band. 

“You mentioned that all you wanted for your birthday was me,” Ignis explains. “You already have all of me and my heart, Prompto. You always will.” He smiles. “Will you marry me, my love?”

Prompto wants to cry, he wants to fall on the floor. He feels the tears spill down his cheeks, and he starts to laugh.

“Oh, shit, Iggy,” Prompto says shakily.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks, suddenly worried.

Prompto reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. He hears Aranea laugh out loud as Prompto presses his own ring box into Ignis’s palm to let Ignis know what it is.

The grin Ignis gives him really does knock him off his chair this time, and right into Ignis’s arms.

“I suppose great minds think alike,” Ignis teases, setting the ring boxes on the table so he can hold Prompto in his arms.

“Shit… shit, I was so busy worrying about proposing to you I didn’t even think about… you… holy shit, Iggy!” Prompto gasps, burying his head into Ignis’s shoulder.

“Is that a yes?” Ignis teases. His voice is heavy with emotion, as if he’s crying too.

“Of course it’s a yes. I’d marry you any day. I would’ve married you in  _ high school, _ Iggy, oh, Gods,” Prompto gushes.

“May I put it on you?” Ignis asks, voice low.

“Please,” Prompto nearly begs, pulling himself out of Ignis’s arms just enough so that he can look at Ignis’s face.

Ignis is definitely crying.

Prompto reaches out and wipes Ignis’s tears hurriedly, even though he has tears on his own face. Prompto grabs the ring box Ignis bought and opens it, guiding Ignis’s fingers to the ring so Ignis can put it on him.

The ring fits perfectly. It feels good, like a weight that is supposed to be there for him. Prompto knows marriage doesn’t mean much when you’re already with someone in every way you want them to be, but it almost feels like a promise. 

Prompto leans in, kissing every inch of Ignis’s face. “I love it, Iggy. You’ve made me the luckiest man in the world, for reals.”

“I do believe that’s my line,” Ignis says softly. “I can only imagine how radiant you look wearing my ring.”

Prompto lets out a tiny sob. “Here, here, feel it, baby,” Prompto gushes, bringing Ignis’s fingers to touch the ring on Prompto’s finger.

Ignis grins, teary-eyed.

“Shit,” Noct’s voice fills Prompto’s ears, filled with emotion. Prompto looks over at Noct, and he’s definitely wiping his eyes as Gladio holds him with a soft smile.

“Jeez, Iggy, at this rate we’ll have the whole party in tears,” Prompto laughs.

“Don’t worry, shortcake, we’ve got plenty of booze,” Aranea announces, and everyone’s tears are a bit happier, thanks to her.

Prompto laughs, too, and turns his attention back to Ignis.

“D’you wanna wear mine, Iggy?” Prompto whispers.

This earns another teary smile from Ignis. “Always, Prompto.”

Prompto shakily pulls the ring out of the box. He pulls Ignis’s glove off gently so he can slowly slide the ring onto Ignis’s awaiting finger.

Prompto had no idea how satisfying it would be to see Ignis wearing it until it was actually on him. How the hell did he get so lucky?

“Damn, Igs. It looks amazing. I love you,” Prompto says breathlessly.

“I love you more than I have words for.” Ignis takes a deep breath. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Ignis leans in and kisses him. Prompto can only barely register the clapping, cheers, and whistles from their little family in the background, because right now, this is his moment, and Ignis’s. Forever sounded amazing if he could spend it just like this. 

  
  


Prompto, as it turns out, knows absolutely nothing about planning a wedding. He’s sorting through all the wedding invitations in their living room, slightly wide-eyed.

Ignis’s lips brush against Prompto’s cheek. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes… and no,” Prompto murmurs. “Color schemes?!  _ Color schemes?  _ What  _ font style  _ do we want? Igs. I just wanna marry you. Let’s just go get married at a chocobo festival.”

Ignis chuckles. “Perhaps we should take a break, darling? Cook dinner with me.”

“Can you at least pick a flower? I’m terrified here, man.”

“Sylleblossoms,” Ignis insists. “They would look lovely. Noct and Lady Lunafreya would adore them.”

Prompto was so close to picking Comic Sans as a font to get back at the Wedding Gods for putting Prompto through all this stress, but Ignis sounded so sweet, he backs away from all of the Comic Sans mutiny ideas.

“Also,” Ignis says as he slides Prompto some vegetables to slice, “I thought it would be nice to ask Noct to officiate our vows. As he is King, he is qualified.”

Prompto nearly slices his finger off. “Holy shit.” Prompto looks up at Ignis. “D’you think he’d be okay with it?”

Ignis smiles. “He actually suggested it to me first. I told him I would run it by you.”

 

Noct, as it turns out, cries at weddings.

Okay, maybe it was just the fact that it was Prompto and Ignis’s wedding, but nevertheless, Gladio looked agonized that he couldn’t hold Noct through their vows the entire time, standing behind Ignis as his best man. 

By the time Ignis and Prompto say ‘I do’ to each other, all three of them have tear-stained cheeks. Prompto’s surprised his legs don’t give out.

Ignis is his  _ husband.  _

Prompto feels a little guilty as they kiss each other; Ignis practically holds the entirety of Prompto’s body weight since his legs are shaking so badly. 

Ignis doesn’t seem to mind, if he’s honest. Prompto has never seen Ignis smile so much the entire time he’s known him.

However, as soon as the ceremony ends, Operation Drown Noct in Hugs begins in the hopes that Noct will stop crying. After Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto already cause him to lose his footing, the addition of Luna and Aranea to the Hug Pile causes Noct to topple over onto the ground, bombarded by so many hugs he loses his balance.

Prompto and Ignis’s bouquet, coincidentally, lands right into Gladio’s arms -- having nothing to do with the fact that Gladio reached up and caught it before anyone else really could, of course.

Prompto supposes they’ll have another wedding to attend to soon. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Prompto fiddles with his new wedding band that matches Ignis’s, sighing happily. He thought nothing would have topped his birthday, but seeing all his friends so happy, knowing he’s married to Ignis, today really takes the cake.

“My darling husband,” Ignis’s voice sounds in his ear, arms sliding around Prompto’s waist.

“Oh, Gods,” Prompto gasps. “I’m never gonna get used to that.”

Ignis chuckles. “Are you alright?”

“I… I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my whole life,” Prompto admits. “I love you so much, Igs.”

“Nor I, my love,” Ignis says softly, kissing Prompto’s temple. “I love you, too. Would you care to dance with me?”

Prompto sighs wistfully, leaning back into Ignis. “Only if you kiss me first.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, of course.”

It really has been a long time since they set out on that road trip all those years ago -- even longer since he accidentally bumped into the Prince of Lucis when he was a kid. If anyone told him then that he’d be kissing Ignis as his newly wedded husband, he would have laughed.

Prompto laughs against Ignis’s mouth for a far different reason, now.


End file.
